First, Last, Everything
by synstropezia
Summary: "Kamu adalah yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku". Perkataan itu terukir abadi jauh di lubuk hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia. "Begitu juga denganku. Kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku". Lalu, bagaimana jika salah satu mengingkarinya? "Jelas kan. Dia harus dihukum atas perbuatannya"


First, Last, Everything

 **Summary : "Kamu adalah yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku". Perkataan itu terukir abadi jauh di lubuk hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia. "Begitu juga denganku. Kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku". Lalu, bagaimana jika salah satu mengingkarinya? "Jelas kan. Dia harus dihukum atas perbuatannya"**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

A/N : Cerita ini khusus author buat untuk sahabat yang sedang berulang tahun. Jadi, sengaja dibuat lebih panjang. Targetnya sih 6/7 ribu words. Semoga kamu suka ceritanya, ya! Oke, selamat membaca untuk kalian semua juga.

Sewaktu senja di kota Magnolia, Fiore. Matahari menjadi pemandangan terindah, sekaligus penanda cinta murni sepasang kekasih muda. Di sebuah cafe dekat jalan utama, seorang wanita menyeruput teh herbalnya sambil menikmati keindahan lembayung. Lelaki di sebelahnya ikut larut dalam kebersamaan penuh romansa itu. Di sana begitu sepi, bahkan boleh dikatakan hanya ada kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Terasa sangat pas, bukan?"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanya sang wanita diselingi tegukan cepat. Suaranya agak serak namun tetap anggun. Memanjakan telinga pemuda itu sesaat

"Benar-benar penasaran, ya? Tidak biasanya nada bicaramu ditekan seperti tadi"

"Be-begitulah. Habis, belum pernah kamu mengajakku jalan hanya berdua. Apa Gray atau Erza sangat sibuk, sampai mereka tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu?" intonasinya yang kasar membuat dia meneguk ludah kaget. Tuan putri pun bisa bersikap kasar ternyata

Masih ada dua orang lain dalam lingkar kehidupan mereka. Gray dan Erza yang disebut-sebut wanita bersurai pirang itu, dianggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa. Jodoh memang tidak kemana, Tuhan mengikat keempat remaja itu dengan benang merah di sepanjang lukisan garis takdir. Digosipkan pula, mereka sempat terjebak konflik berbelit akibat cinta segi sempat yang mengakibatkan perselisihan.

Semua mendadak jelas usai kelulusan tiba di depan mata. Tuan putri sadar, dia tidak menyukai Gray melainkan sang pemuda dengan _grins_ khasnya. Ketika kelompok kecil itu berpisah demi menapaki jalan masing-masing, telah terjadi banyak hal di luar perkiraan mereka. Baru-baru ini terlahirlah dua sejoli yang diramalkan tidak cocok satu sama lain. Siapa sangka, anggapan tersebut berhasil dipatahkan dan membentuk ikatan baru. Sekarang adalah gilirannya, untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada sang pujaan hati.

"Jika aku berkata mencintaimu, bagaimana?" dia diusik keraguan sehingga terkesan bertanya. Tawa renyahnya menimbulkan kegetiran di hati kecil sang pemuda. Apa tuan putri tidak tau, caranya membedakan antara serius dengan main-main?

"Hahaha….hentikan candaanmu, Natsu. Aku tau kok, sebenarnya kamu menyukai Erza. Tetapi, karena Gray lebih dulu menembaknya, kamu menjadikanku sebagai pelarian. Akui saja. Kebohonganmu benar-benar membosankan" kejujuran yang diungkapkannya justru dianggap isapan jempol belaka. Dia memiliki hak untuk marah. Atas balasan tidak sepadan yang didapatkannya

"Lucy, apa aku kurang serius mengatakannya? Tatap mataku, sekarang!" pinta lelaki yang kini diketahui bernama Natsu. Walau permintaan itu amat memaksa, Lucy tetap menurut dan memilih bungkam

"Nat….su?"

"Biarkan aku berjanji satu hal. Kamu akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku. Jika ditanya kenapa, karena aku mencintaimu" tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Lucy sekeras mungkin mencerna rentetan perkataan Natsu. Begitu mendadak penuh seribu kejutan dibaliknya

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan keras barusan meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan merah di pipi Natsu. Dia shock berat, mendapati perilaku Lucy yang tiba-tiba tidak terkendali. Kali ini menyisipkan pelukan erat di sela-sela percakapan singkat mereka. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Gagal menggambarkan seluruh rasa yang dikecapnya nyaris bersamaan. Bahagia, kaget dan haru bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Manis melebihi gula. Indah melampaui tujuh warna pelangi.

"Maaf karena menamparmu. Pasti menyakitkan, bukan?"

"Bodoh….kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!"

"Aku tidak mampu mempercayainya sekarang. Beritau aku ini bukan mimpi"

"Semuanya asli, Lucy. Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau tertidur di siang bolong. Tanganku juga terasa nyata, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Natsu….kalau begitu, biarkan aku berjanji hal serupa. Kamu akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku"

Kaul keutamaan yang dijadikan dasar hubungan mereka. Bayangan terbentuk jelas di permukaan tembok berhiaskan batu andesit. Bibir sepasang insan itu bertemu, saling beradu ciuman yang membakar semangat di kala langit bertabur bintang. Dentingan jam menandakan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Malam terdamai di bawah sinar bulan purnama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kira-kira, kapan moment indah itu pasti terulang kembali?

-ll-

 _Dua tahun kemudian…._

Ponsel di genggaman tangannya terus bergetar sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar di antara lelah dan ngantuk, dia dipaksa mengangkat panggilan masuk yang memenuhi kotak 'panggilan tidak terjawab'. Sahutan dari sebrang kompleks diindahkan total. meski diteriaki sekencang apa pun sampai kehabisan suara, pemuda bersurai senada warna pohon sakura itu masa bodoh. Apa tidak bisa, sehari ini saja pacarnya berhenti menelpon?

"Halo" sapa Natsu yang didesak buka mulut, usai dicelotehi berkepanjangan. Cepat beritau apa maumu sebelum aku menutup panggilan, batinnya stres berat

"Halo Natsu. Lama sekali kamu membalasku! Hari ini ada acara?"

"Kumpul bersama teman di restorant. Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kamu menemaniku pergi ke mall" apa ini sejenis pemaksaan? Natsu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal dengan sedikit berharap : Lucy akan menyuruhnya beristirahat dan minta maaf

"Lucy, aku juga butuh kesenangan personal! Tidak bisakah, kau berhenti memaksaku untuk menuruti segala keinginanmu?"

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kalau di acara kumpulmu itu ada wanita bagaimana? Aku hanya takut hatimu berpangling, lalu tidak lagi mencintaiku"

Anggapanmu berlebihan! Natsu mendesah panjang yang menjadi akhir dari percakapan singkat mereka. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, entah mengapa rasa cinta Lucy semakin berlebihan. Dia mulai melarang pacarnya berpergian, dengan satu alasan seperti yang disebutkan barusan. Tetapi, semua tindakan itu dilakukan demi memenuhi sebuah janji : Kau akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku. Lucy menghargainya melebihi apa pun di dunia. Terukir abadi dalam prasasti bernama hati.

Sedangkan Natsu….dia menyesal telah mengatakan kaul itu, jika tau akan begini jadinya. Sifat Lucy yang overprotektif, dijamin bikin frustasi cowok manapun. Sayap kebebasannya direnggut utuh. Kini dia terjebak dalam sangkar buatan tunangannya sendiri. Andai waktu bisa diulang, Natsu bersumpah pasti tidak pernah lagi mencintai seorang wanita bermarga Heartfilia. Demi apa dia amat sangat kapok! Kehidupan yang diwajibkan untuk dinikmati pun terasa hambar sekarang.

"Cincin ini, kapan aku bisa melepasnya?" gumam Natsu menatapi lingkaran perak, yang terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar lampu. Dua tahun bukan berarti dihabiskan tanpa melakakan apa pun, dia sempat ingin menikahi Lucy dan meminta bertunangan. Keputusan yang salah total memang!

 _Sementara itu Lucy…._

"Dia lambat sekali! Setidaknya kirimlah SMS!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu, si bodoh itu terlambat dua jam! Lucy tak habis pikir, kenapa Natsu tega membiarkan seorang wanita muda ditinggalkan sendirian, di tengah keramaian pula! Jari-jemari lentiknya mengirim dua pesan ke nomor berbeda. Dengan kecepatan maksimal dia meninggalkan taman kota, menuju cafe bernuansa antik di jantung kota Magnolia, tempat dimana pertama kali bibirnya merasakan _first kiss_.

Tak lama menunggu, dua orang pria dan wanita datang menghampiri. Mereka menarik kursi di sebelah kiri. Membuka menu pesanan yang baru diberikan seorang pelayan satu menit lalu. Lucy terlebih dahulu menghela nafas, bersiap-siap membuka sesi perbincangan.

"Silahkan pesan apa pun yang kalian mau. Kali ini aku traktir" hanya sekedar basa-basi. Pemuda berambut raven menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ditutupnya menu tersebut kasar, bukan itu yang hendak dia dengar

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tetapi aku menolaknya. Ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi. Kamu memanggil kami ke sini karena alasan itu, kan?" Lucy tersenyum kecil. Julukan 'mata elang' sangat cocok dengan Gray yang selalu peka terhadap keadaan sekitar

"Ini tentang Natsu. Aku memintanya menemaniku pergi ke mall. Seperti biasa kami janjian di taman kota, tetapi hingga sekarang dia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Mengirim SMS pun tidak!"

"Aneh, tidak biasanya Natsu begitu" ucap Erza yang sedari tadi sebatas menyimak. Mereka berdua tau betul kebiasaan sang sahabat. Jika memiliki rencana lain pasti diberitau saat itu juga. Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk jari gelisah. Pikiran negatif menyerang ganas

"Apa dia selingkuh? Aku mengkhawatirkannya sekarang!"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Natsu mana mungkin ingkar janji, apalagi dia mengatakannya terang-terangan di depanmu" balas Gray berusaha menenangkan kegundahan Lucy. Tentu ketakutannya bukan tanpa alasan. Sering sekali suatu hubungan berakhir karena masalah sepele

"Kunjungi saja apartemennya. Mungkin Natsu sedang sakit" solusi yang Erza berikan tepat mengenai sasaran. Lucy mengerti dan memutuskan untuk membesuk nanti malam. Dia mempunyai rapat penting yang harus dilaksanakan sekarang juga

"Terima kasih mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Kalian benar, aku mana boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap Natsu. Padahal sebentar lagi, kami akan menikah"

"Aku dan Erza menanti kabar baik darimu. Sampai jumpa"

Erza menepuk bahu Lucy pelan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Lucy melambaikan tangan sebelum mereka menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Kedua kakinya beranjak pergi ke tempat tujuan, yakni perusahaan ternama di seluruh Magnolia, Heartfilia Company. Tiga bulan sudah mereka berganti pimpinan, meski terbilang amatir dalam bidang ekonomi, dengan kepintaran Lucy yang berada di atas rata-rata, dia mampu menyaingi boss lain dengan pengalaman seadanya.

Kata orang-orang sih generasi cemerlang, setiap kali mereka melihat nama Lucy masuk majalah sorcerer disertai segudang kemajuan yang berhasil dibuatnya. Bahkan, dia tengah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing di mancanegara. Dan rapat hari ini, akan membahas seluk beluknya lebih mendetail.

 _Malam harinya di apartemen Natsu…._

"Uhmmm….jam berapa sekarang?" ucapnya lesu menyambar jam weker di samping ranjang. Jarum panjang di angka tiga, sedangkan jarum pendek di angka sembilan. Eh, benarkah waktu berjalan secepat kilat?

Lampu kamar dinyalakan malas. Natsu sekuat tenaga menyeimbangkan badannya, yang nyaris jatuh membentur lantai. Di sekeliling pucuk kepala, dia seperti melihat kunang-kunang berputar searah jarum jam. Mungkin karena belum makan dari pagi, jadi Natsu bermaksud menyeduh segelas mi instant di dapur. Air panas dituangkan sesuai aturan, usai menunggu tiga menit dia langsung menyantapnya lahap sampai ke tetes terakhir.

Menyadari stock makanan menipis, Natsu terpaksa keluar membeli di supermarket terdekat. Tanpa mengganti baju, dia melesat keluar tak ketinggalan mengenakan jaket guna menghangatkan tubuh. Walau hari telah malam, kota Magnolia tetaplah ramai setiap harinya. Butiran salju mendinginkan kepala yang terasa panas. Namun, semakin memperparah warna merah di kedua belah pipinya akibat sakit demam. Dia butuh mesin penghangat, dia ingin beristirahat total di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Tuan, kamu belum mengambil kembalian. Hey, tunggu!" teriak sang kasir yang diabaikan Natsu, ketika nyaris mendekat ke daun pintu. Kantong plastik berisi segelas mi instant, dan makanan ringan dirasa cukup untuk dua minggu ke depan. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan, hanya tentang perut

Obat penurun demam juga sudah kadaluarsa. Natsu yang mengingatnya mengacak-acak rambut marah, sekarang dia harus pergi ke apotek yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Hiasan lampu berkelap-kelip menerangi pohon cemara di sepanjang jalan. Sebentar lagi natal, hitungan mundur tinggal tersisa dua hari. Tanggal 23 Desember yang Natsu benci. Lupakan soal makan enak di restorant mahal. Pikirkan dulu bagaimana caranya agar dia cepat sembuh.

"Permisi. Aku mau beli obat penurun demam satu botol, dan dua sachet obat sakit kepala"

"Totalnya tiga puluh lima ribu joul" Natsu asal mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celana. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Kesadarannya menghilang ditelan rasa lelah berlebih. Langkah yang gontai digantikan ambrukan di atas tumpukan salju setebal enam puluh centimeter

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hey, hey!"

Sia-sia, tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Pemilik apotek menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebaskom air beserta handuk putih telah disediakan, guna menurunkan suhu tubuh Natsu yang melebihi normal. Sembari menunggu, wanita berparas manis itu tengah memasakkan semangkuk sup hangat, untuk diminum Natsu setelah siuman dari pingsan. Api unggun di ruang tamu memberi kenyamanan di sekitar. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti dia membuka mata, memperhatikan sekeliling yang membuatnya heran.

"Eh….? Aku tidak ingat pernah ke sini" kepalanya dipegang berpindah ruas. Masih terasa pusing

"Kamu pingsan di depan apotek. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini" ujar seorang wanita berambut putih pendek sebahu. Dia menuangkan semangkuk hingga penuh, hendak menyuapi Natsu yang terkulai lemas di atas sofa

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri kok" tolak Natsu sehalus mungkin. Semburat merah yang mendadak muncul disembunyikannya ke arah berlawanan. Wanita itu terkekeh lucu, menaruh mangkuk di atas meja putih berbentuk persegi

"Untuk apa malu? Hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Ayo makan sup-nya, supaya kamu cepat sembuh" wajah manisnya seakan menghipnotis Natsu dalam sekejap. Jujur saja, dia gagal mengalihkan pandangan dari iris hitam tersebut

"Omong-omong siapa namamu? Aku bingung harus memanggil apa" sikap yang terkesan malu-malu kucing, tambah menarik perhatian sang pemilik apotek. Dijabatnya sebelah tangan Natsu yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung. Perasaan aneh pun menjalari hati kosongnya

"Lisanna, panggil saja begitu! Sekarang, beritau aku namamu siapa"

"Natsu Dragneel. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lisanna-san. Dan aku harus pulang ke apartemenku" dipasangkannya satu demi satu kancing yang entah sejak kapan, terlepas dari lubang bajunya dengan disengaja oleh Lisanna

"Lihat, sekarang sudah jam dua belas tengah malam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tamu pulang terlalu larut. Menginaplah di sini"

"Baiklah, lagi pula ada benarnya juga"

Jujur, Natsu tertarik untuk mengenal Lisanna lebih jauh. Sesaat dia melupakan Lucy yang kini berada di apartemennya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia menerima pesan masuk berisi, "Aku datang menjengukmu. Jadi, tetaplah di kamar dan jangan kemana-mana." Ya, siapa peduli, paling kena marah sebentaran, lalu Lucy merasa tidak tega dan hubungan mereka membaik seperti sedia kala.

Gelak tawa mencairkan suasana tegang, di rumah kayu berukuran mungil itu. Sedangkan Lucy duduk terdiam di sofa yang dingin. Larut dalam kesendirian tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih, kecuali Natsu yang diam-diam 'menang banyak'. Dan terlihat jelas, salah satu dari mereka mengingkari janji dua tahun lalu. Mulai berpangling ke lain hati yang pasti berujung selingkuh.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca jendela apartemen Natsu. Lucy yang sejak kemarin tertidur di atas sofa mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Menarik hordeng kasar bahkan membuka jendela selebar mungkin. Angin musim dingin dibiarkan masuk ke dalam, berhembus sangat kencang yang membuat bingkai foto di tembok terjatuh hingga kacanya pecah. Foto pertama mereka ketika jalan-jalan ke Crocus. Mengesankan, begitu indah, jelas kan? Tetapi bagi Lucy sekarang, tidak ada lagi artinya selain sampah busuk. Dia marah, dia ingin menuntut Natsu, dia ingin mengurungnya agar keparat itu tidak bisa keluar rumah.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Hoi buka pintunya! Kenapa terkunci, sih?" suara yang familiar di telinganya tambah menaikkan emosi Lucy. Dia menghentakkan kaki keras. Membuka pintu dan membantingnya kasar tak ketinggalan Natsu yang dibuat ketakutan setengah mati

"Lupa membawa kunci sehingga terjebak di luar, hah?!" bentak Lucy meluapkan segala amarahnya. Natsu tau dia berada dalam bahaya. Tuan putri sangatlah menyeramkan jika sedang _badmood_. Situasi memaksanya untuk memutar otak, daripada Lucy kehilangan kendali dan menghancurkan seisi apartemen?

"Kemarin aku pergi membeli obat, dan pingsan di jalan. Seseorang membawaku ke rumah sakit, makanya baru bisa pulang sekarang" karangan bodoh yang meluluhkan hati baja Lucy. Dia memeluk erat Natsu yang mendadak sesak nafas. Membenamkan kepala ke dada bidangnya yang menandakan 'perasaan bersalah'

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku seenak jidat telah menuduhmu. Padahal aku berjanji, kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku"

"Berhentilah menangis, aku bisa maklum kok. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir"

"Hari ini aku ada rapat penting di perusahaan. Jadi, tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Pergilah ke kamar. Ingat, harus banyak istirahat dan jangan makan mi instant terus"

"Siap laksanakan, boss. Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Natsu melambaikan tangan riang. Ya, senang karena akhirnya Lucy pergi menjauh walau hanya sesaat

Dengan sedikit sandiwara pun Lucy percaya begitu saja, hahaha….tawa Natsu merasa puas. Perempuan itu hatinya selembek apa, sih? Mudah sangat dibohongi. Jika aku ini seorang lelaki antagonis, pasti dia sudah ku manfaatkan dari dulu. Kekayaan keluarga Heartfilia bak sungai mengalir deras. Lumayan buat diperas uang dan aset-aset berharga lainnya. Ponsel dekat meja kerja disambar cepat. Natsu mengetik SMS lalu mengirimnya ke nomor asing, yaitu Lisanna.

 _To : Lisanna_

 _Tunanganku benar-benar bodoh. Dia langsung percaya setelah aku berkata masuk rumah sakit. Menurutmu bagaimana?_

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Hahaha….membohonginya seperti anak berumur lima tahun saja. Benar kan apa kataku, Heartfilia-san memang mudah ditipu. Kamu tidak takut lagi kan sering-sering datang main ke rumahku?_

 _To : Lisanna_

 _Saranmu menyelamatkan hidupku, terima kasih Lisanna-san. Aku lebih suka mengobrol denganmu. Kemarin sangat menyenangkan! Entah sudah berapa lama, aku tidak merasa segembira itu. Nanti malam aku pasti mengujungimu. Duduk manis dan tunggulah kedatanganku. Mau makan di restorant tidak? Hanya kita berdua saja._

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Ajakan yang bagus, Natsu. Aku tunggu jam delapan malam di ruang tamu, oke? (Ada kejutan juga, lho)_

Romantis sekali suasananya! Padahal kami baru bertemu kemarin. Natsu mengacak-acak isi lemari, tengah mencari baju yang tepat untuk dikenakan nanti malam. Ternyata aku memang membutuhkan baju baru. Dia menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa, memakai sepatu butut kesayangannya dan berangkat ke mall terdekat. Semoga saja tidak bertemu Erza atau Gray, lebih-lebih Lucy! Ah, dasar pikun! Dia kan ada rapat penting hari ini.

"Kira-kira mana yang bagus, ya?"

"Yo. Jarang sekali melihatmu ke mall sendirian. Apa Lucy sibuk?" sapa Erza sekaligus menanyakan kabar Natsu. Yang diajak mengobrol tersentak kaget. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi kening. Bakal gawat jika Gray sadar tingkah laku sahabatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Lucy sibuk rapat beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Kalian semakin romantis, ya"

"A-apa iya? Jangan membuatku salah tingkah, Natsu"

"Bercanda Gray, bercanda. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak Lucy kencan nanti malam. Bisa bantu pilihkan baju yang pas?"

"Serahkan padaku, otak api" ledek Gray memasuki toko yang diikuti Natsu dan Erza di belakang. Syukurlah kekhawatirkan Lucy tidak jadi kenyataan, menurut yang mereka pikirkan usai mendengar rencana kencan tersebut

Lagi-lagi Natsu membikin kebohongan yang berhasil menipu kedua sahabatnya. Lisanna seakan mencuci otaknya sampai dia dibutakan oleh kejahatan. Mereka bertiga berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Selera Gray memang kelas atas. Natsu percaya diri mampu memikat hati sang pujaannya yang baru. Menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih hanya untuk membeli baju, ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga.

Ketika membuka pintu apartemen, jantungnya kembali dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Lucy yang tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat membawa sepanci sup krim kesukaan Natsu. Ditepuknya jok sofa sebanyak tiga kali, meminta pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu duduk dan menyantap menu favoritnya. Dengan paksa Lucy memasukkan sesendok kuah panas ke mulut Natsu, yang membuatnya tersedak lalu digantikan seulas senyum. Enak.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak memakannya. Apa masih enak?" Natsu mengiyakan pertanyaan Lucy. Jawaban tersingkat namun pasti seratus persen benar. Tak sampai lima belas menit bertamu, dia diharuskan pulang karena ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarga besar Heartfilia

Natsu menunggu sampai bayangan Lucy tidak lagi nampak. Dituangkannya sup krim tersebut ke dalam ompreng bersusun. Meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, diputuskannya untuk berangkat lebih awal, karena ingin menghabiskan setengah waktunya dengan bersenang-senang. Dia sengaja tidak memberitau Lisanna lewat telepon atau mengirim pesan singkat. Niatnya yaitu memberi kejutan manis demi menambah kesan baik.

Pintu kayu itu diketuk sekali. Natsu langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok usai mendengar langkah kaki Lisanna. Dicarinya sumber bunyi ke segala arah, tetapi tidak ada siapa pun. Kepalanya yang menengok kesana-kemari membuat Natsu tertawa kecil. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mengagetkan Lisanna menggunakan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" ujar Lisanna mendorong gemas Natsu. Tawa mereka memecah keheningan di sekitar. Tuan rumah mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam guna menghangatkan diri. Natsu menaruh ompreng bersusun yang diberikannya khusus untuk Lisanna

"Makanlah selagi hangat" tawa Natsu memasang _grins_ -nya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang nampak. Lisanna membawa mangkuk di belakang dapur. Mengambil beberapa suap sendok kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut

"Enak sekali! Kamu yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan, ini hadiah dari tunanganku. Karena rasanya enak, aku pikir harus membaginya denganmu"

"Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa makan bersamamu"

"Kalau tidak habis dibuang saja. Untuk permulaan kita berkeliling di pusat kota, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga! Aku bosan harus menunggu sampai jam delapan malam"

Masakan penuh cinta yang Lucy buat hanya dipadang sebelah mata. Natsu membuang sup krim-nya ke tong sampah, membiarkan ompreng bersusun itu tergeletak di atas meja kayu. Mereka makan taiyaki di taman kota. Natsu membelikan sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk Lisanna di mall. Menyantap okonomiyaki hangat juga kudapan ringan, seperti takoyaki, dango, dan lain-lain.

Setelah puas mengisi perut. Acara mereka dilanjutkan dengan menyaksikan perayaan kembang api di jantung kota Magnolia. Salju, taburan bintang di langit, kerlipan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi jalan utama membuat sepasang mata Lisanna takjub. Natsu mengajaknya duduk di depan air mancur, menontoni setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa arah tujuan pasti. Kembali hening seperti tadi. Natsu masih bingung harus membicarakan apa.

"Aku turut senang, Lisanna-san. Kamu terlihat sangat menikmatinya"

"Dulu keluargaku miskin. Jadi, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja dibanding bermain. Ayah dan ibu sudah beristirahat di surga dengan tenang. Sendirian tidaklah menyenangkan, kau tau itu?"

"Ya, jelas aku mengetahuinya. Lisanna-san, bagaimana kesan pertamamu tentangku?"

"Baik, sangat baik bahkan. Aku langsung tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Wajahmu, suaramu, tawamu, sikapmu, aku menyukai segalanya asal itu berkaitan denganmu. Apa kamu merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Lisanna terdengar memohon. Natsu mengambil jeda lumayan lama sebelum membalas. Menampilan _grins_ serupa tadi sore

"Kamu adalah yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku"

"Begitu juga denganku. Kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagiku"

Kaul senada yang diucapkannya kepada Lucy. Di bawah langit malam ditemani sang dewi malam, bibir mereka saling bercumbu dipenuhi nafsu, membentuk benang savila yang terputus beberapa saat kemudian. Akhir terbaik untuk kisah cinta yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Hari Minggu, tanggal 25 Desember, tahun X791. Kurang dari seminggu hingga tahun baru tiba di depan mata. Natsu terlelap akibat pulang larut malam kemarin. Handphone yang bergetar pun tidak dipedulikan, dia kehabisan baterai dan ingin menghindar dari aktivitas di luar sana. Nama di kontak telepon Natsu mati kesal dibuat menunggu lagi. Tuan putri sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen tunangannya yang mendadak menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy. Suasana hatimu sepertinya buruk" terka si rambut raven yang dianggukan Lucy cepat. Dia malas mengobrol ataupun menyahut sapaan Gray

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Natsu kemarin? Menyenangkan?" apa Erza melindur? Lucy memasang tampang heran tidak mengerti. Dia kan kemarin kumpul bersama keluarga, kencan darimana?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Natsu rela membeli baju baru demi menunjang kencannya denganmu" godaan Erza tidak membuat Lucy terpancing, malah tambah dogol

"Kehabisan kata-kata, ya. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Gray mengangkat tangan singkat. Mereka pun lenyap dari iris karamel Lucy yang berlinang air mata

Saking terkejutnya sampai lupa balas melambai. Ekspresi dongkol tergambar jelas di paras nan cantik itu. Menimbulkan kesan seram diliputi aura gelap yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dia berhak meminta penjelasan sedetail-detailnya dari Natsu, atas dasar hubungan mereka yang sudah bertunangan satu tahun.

Tetapi, belahan hatinya membisikkan saran lain. Jika dihadapi dengan kekerasan, apa dia akan memberitau semuanya kepadaku? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Justru situasi yang telah retak pasti bertambah hancur. Lucy menghembuskan nafas berulang kali, berusaha menenangkan akal sehat dan perasaannya yang dibakar api kemarahan. Kepala dingin selalu mampu menyelesaikan segala permasalahan. Ikuti seperti kata hati dan selesaikan dalam sekejap! Tekad Lucy membara.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Hai Natsu. Pagi yang cerah bukan?"

"Yo Lucy! Apa hari ini ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Natsu yang merasa aneh. Melihat sifat pacarnya berubah drastis, tidak seperti kemarin

"Banyak sekali malah. Tetapi, yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah, diperbolehkan bertemu denganmu di hari natal" seorang boss perusahaan pun memerlukan libur seperti manusia lainnya. Lucy tersenyum manis yang menyebabkan Natsu salah tingkah. Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti sedetik saja?

"Ehehehe….maaf, aku ada urusan. Jadi, harus pergi sekarang"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Ayah juga memintaku pulang lebih awal untuk menemaninya. Kita impas"

"Bye"

Panggung sandiwara tidaklah sesulit bayangan Lucy. Dia sukses besar mengelabuhi Natsu dengan aktingnya yang sempurna. Asal kau tau, tuan putri Heartfilia bukanlah wanita manja dan tidak mudah untuk dibodohi. Melihat raut wajah Natsu yang kusut macam benang berbelit, membuat senyum Lucy semakin melebar puas. Ibarat kue yang membutuhkan baking powder guna mengembangkan adonan. Maka dia memerlukan perasaan bersalah Natsu sebagai 'baking powder'-nya.

"Rencana kedua, siap dilaksanakan"

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam dinaikinya tergesa-gesa. Lucy mengekori Natsu dari belakang, tanpa disadari olehnya sedikit pun. Spion memantulkan bayangan sang tunangan yang melintasi jalan tak dikenal. Dia turun dan kembali membuntuti. Berjalan menyelusuri hutan lebat di pinggiran Magnolia. Melewati semak belukar dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang tidak cocok dijadikan alas kaki. Natsu ini mau bertemu siapa, sih? Lucy benar-benar dibuat pusing tujuh keliling.

"Yo! Apa kamu sibuk?"

"Tidak kok. Natsu ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Aku traktir makan di restorant, deh! Sushi buatan Makarov-san terkenal paling enak di Magnolia. Aku yakin kamu pasti suka"

"Ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Lisanna mengapit lengan atas pasangannya. Lucy mengepalkan tangan meredam amarah. Kalau dia kurang tekad, pasti sudah berteriak kencang memecah gendang telinga Natsu. Lapor polisi juga boleh!

Oh, oh, oh! Lihatlah kemesraan mereka yang meremukkan jantungku! Lucy telah menyembunyikan mobilnya menjauh dari hutan. Tindak antisipasi supaya penyelidakannya tidak cepat terbongkar. Natsu tetap cuek bebek tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Menambah keuntungan Lucy menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Dia naik ke mobil dan memacu kecepatan normal. Sekarang, Natsu akan membawa selingkuhannya pergi kemana?

"Boneka itu manis sekali, ya! Aku jadi teringat ayah di surga"

"Belilah jika kamu mau. Aku baru gajian tiga hari lalu, jangan khawatir"

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu!"

Pelukan seerat ikatan tali yang memanaskan hati Lucy hingga _over heat_. Nyaris gosong jadi abu bahkan! Kedua matanya perih hebat, menyaksikan keromantisan yang diumbar kekasih baru itu secara terang-terangan, di depan umum pula. Duh, duh, dasar tidak tau malu! Natsu yang biasanya kalem mendadak agresif, kapan dia pernah segila dan sejujur tadi? Botol bekas air minum diremas sampai penyok. Lucy terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tahan banting. Kurang cobaan apalagi? Satu paket komplit!

 _CUP!_

Ciuman singkat di kening menjadi akhir dari pertemuan mereka hari ini. Lucy bersembunyi dibalik pohon memancarakan aura jahat. Natsu tampak bahagia sekali, berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih bahagia dibanding bersamaku. Kau angggap janji itu apa, hah? Madu manis yang sengaja digunakan untuk meminangku? Lucy menggeleng kepala berat. Dia belum boleh dikuasai iblis, dia belum boleh menyerah demi menyadarkan Natsu.

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

 _BRUKKK!_

"Ittai….!" seru Lisanna kesakitan. Mengelus pelan jidatnya yang bertabarakan dengan seseorang

"Maaf. Kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya, bisa mengantarku pergi ke dokter?" tanya sang suara yang berjalan sempoyongan. Lisanna tidak tega dan menuruti permintaannya walau hari hampir gelap

Ada udang dibalik batu, peribahasa yang cocok menggambarkan niat serta pikiran si wanita asing. Usai diperiksa dokter di klinik terdekat, Lisanna hendak balik ke rumahnya yang dicegat paksa oleh tangan kanan berkulit putih bersih itu. Kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk diangkat perlahan. Menampilkan keseluruhan wajah Lucy yang ditutupi topeng kucing. Dia menyembunyikan sebuah alasan, dibalik senyum selembut bulu angsa yang ditunjukkannya.

"Apa ada tempat, dimana aku bisa menemukan makhluk bernama teman?"

"H'ai…? Eto….eto…bagaimana kalau…kalau….?" Lisanna kebingungan sendiri. Tidak tau mesti menjawab apa supaya si wanita asing berhenti bertanya

"Kalau apa? Aku tidak cocok dengan kehidupan night club. Lagi pula, aku bukan wanita murahan" sindiran yang diucapkannya barusan merubah ekspresi Lisanna. Dia shock. Badannya bergetar tidak karuan

"Maukkah anda menjadi temanku? Jika iya, mari kita berkenalan!"

"Na-namaku Lisanna Strauss, sedangkan kamu?"

"Luingi Palapilia. Jangan menertawakan namaku yang aneh itu. Jika nama margamu diplesetkan juga lucu. Jadi, Lisanna Stress, hahaha…."

"Hahahaha! Candaan yang bagus, Palapilia-san"

Karakter yang Lucy ciptakan sangat berguna untuk batu pijakan pertama. Lisanna berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang ke jalan Fairy nomor lima, blok D. Setelah cukup jauh, dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sesungguhnya. Kediaman keluarga Heartfilia yang amat megah jika dipandang dari luar. Meskipun baru sebatas berkenalan, dia merasa telah membuat kemajuan yang lumayan pesat. Palingan tinggal memperbaiki penampilan, supaya Natsu tidak dapat mengenali siapa dirinya.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum libur musim dingin berakhir. Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan, Strauss-san"

Dentingan jam menggema keras di dalam kamar Lucy. Cih, menganggu orang sedang berpikir saja!

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Nuasana natal masih terasa jelas di sepanjang jalan Magnolia. Cosplay sinterklas membagi-bagikan brosur diskon. Tak ketinggalan rusa kutub yang menggemaskan. Pakaian musim dingin pun melapisi kulit setiap orang. Jaket, sepatu boots , dan syal rajutan disekeliling leher yang berfungsi menghangatkan tubuh.

Topeng kucing di tengah persimpangan banyak menarik perhatian khalayak ramai. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah. Melangkahi setiap ruas jalan lemah gemulai dengan sandal bakiaknya. Anggun, satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang terurai bebas itu. Senyum manis terukir jelas di sudut bibir. Disapanya seorang lain yang berjenis kelamin sama, berada di dekat lampu merah belokan kanan.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Strauss-san?" tanya Luingi sekedar berbasa-basi. Gaya bicara semirip tuan putri dalam dongeng semasa kanak-kanak, menghanyutkan Lisanna dalam dunia bawah sadar. Katakan ini hanya mimpi

"Ba-baik! Kabar Palaipilia-san sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Sangat baik. Apalagi bisa bertemu dengan teman pertamaku. Sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Pacarku. Kami baru jadian dua hari lalu"

"Selamat, ya. Semoga hubungan kalian bisa bertahan lama" doa yang justru berharap kebalikannya. Pipi Luingi dipanaskan api cemburu. Ingatlah, dia itu Lucy dalam mode penyamaran

Suara langkah berlari seseorang tertangkap jelas, oleh kedua pasang telinga Luingi dan Lisanna. Wanita perusak hubungan itu memberi isyarat berupa lambaian tangan. Lelaki dengan rambut senada pohon sakura menghampiri mereka terbengong-bengong. Siapa wanita di sebelah? Yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat asing baginya pribadi. Ia melamun sekitar tiga menit, sibuk memperhatikan dari atas sampai ujung kaki. Kepikiran terus bawaannya!

"Maaf nona, tetapi apa aku mengenalmu?" Natsu berusaha tampil sesopan mungkin. Lagi pula, dia yakin wanita di sebelah Lisanna adalah orang asing

"Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Pacarmu tampan sekali, Strauss-san"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Perkenalkanlah, namanya Luingi Palapilipa" kedua tangan mereka saling berjabat. Natsu merasakan ada yang aneh, apa pun itu dia berusaha mencari tau. Janggal, terasa janggal di hati!

"Namamu aneh, tetapi aku menyukainya. Entah kenapa kamu mirip dengan Lucy Heartfilia. Dia tunanganku, dan aku ingin memutuskannya jika diperbolehkan"

"Kasihan Heartfilia-san. Padahal aku yakin, dia masih menyayangimu"

"Eh, memangnya kamu tau darimana?" Natsu pikir dia itu peramal, atau hanya sebatas menerka-nerka berdasarkan perasaan?

"Hati seorang wanita, tidak pernah salah menilai lelaki, Dragneel-san" ujar Lucy menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Natsu. Argh, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu timbul! Telapak tangan Luingi begitu halus dan wangi. Meski parfum yang mereka gunakan berbeda bau seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Ka-kami pergi kencan dulu. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di jalan Fairy nomor lima, blok D"

"Lumayan jauh, ya. Hampir berdekatan dengan rumah Lucy, kamu mengenalnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Yang aku tau adalah, Lucy Heartfilia merupakan wanita paling beruntung, karena memiliki seorang lelaki sebaik dirimu"

Kata 'beruntung' cocok diganti dengan kata 'sial'. Dari segi mananya yang mengenakkan? Setelah diberi harapan palsu dan selingkuh di belakang. Cowok pengecut dasar! Luingi hendak pulang ke rumah, namun dihalangi Natsu yang tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasarannya. Misteri dibalik topeng kucing, bagaimana wajah teman baru Lisanna mengusik memang sangat mengusik pikiran. Pasti dia juga penasaran, kan?

"Bolehkan aku melihat wajahmu, Palapilia-san?"

"Memalukan rasanya jika diperlihatkan. Wajahku buruk rupa sejak masih kecil, karena disiram air panas oleh ayah tiriku. Aku mohon, Jangan membuatku mengingatnya" akting Luingi pura-pura menangis. Natsu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Perasaan yang membuat hati Lucy tertawa kegirangan

"Lihat, kamu menyakiti hati Palapilia-san" ya, kata siapa aku baik-baik saja? Terima kasih atas perhatian tidak bergunamu, Lisanna Strauss

"Lupakan saja, semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan. Omong-omong Strauss-san, apa besok kamu ada waktu? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mungkin kita cocok dan bisa jadi sahabat"

Masuklah ke dalam perangkapku, anak anjing! Anggukan kecil Lisanna mengakhiri pertemuan mereka bertiga, di belokan kanan dekat lampu merah. Sesampainya di rumah, Lucy gagal menahan tawa yang hampir meledak tadi. Kimono merah itu dilepas, dilempar ke sembarang arah lalu ditukar kaos berlengan biru pendek. Celana selutut yang menampilkan keindahan jenjang kaki Lucy diekspos tanpa rasa malu.

Cermin memantulkan siluet ketika Lucy masih memakai topeng kucing. Dia melepas perlahan agar tidak meyangkut di rambut. Senyum manis hanyalah sandiwara belaka yang dibuat-buat. Hati sempit tuan putri telah dikuasai keinginan demi balas dendam. Iblis mana tanggung-tanggung menggoda akal sehat manusia. Korban semakin banyak berjatuhan akibat tindakan keji tersebut, dan kakinya berada di ujung jurang kini.

Ya, hal lain dipikirkan nanti saja. Dua minggu bertepatan tahun baru, sebelum rencana gilanya siap dilaksanakan. Pada tanggal tiga Januari, tahun X792.

 _Sementara itu Natsu dan Lisanna…._

Udara yang dingin, tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menyantap es krim rasa terbaru di kedai Ibu Meredy. Walau sesekali mengigil diterpa angin, baik Lisanna maupun Natsu tetap menikmati hidangan penutup itu. Hingga si pemuda bermarga Dragneel menghancurkan suasana hati pacarnya, dengan sebuah peringatan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap Palapilia-san. Aku pikir dia bukan orang baik"

"Natsu, kamu ini bicara apa, sih?! Percayalah padaku, Palapilia-san itu memang berhati mulia!" bantah Lisanna tak terima. Teman pertama memang sulit dilupakan, begitulah yang dirasakannya sekarang

"Lis, aku memperingatimu demi kebaikanmu. Dengarkan aku jika tidak ingin tertimpa musibah"

"Tidak, aku menolak saranmu kali ini. Natsu, kamu tau kan aku tidak punya teman? Palapilia-san adalah yang pertama. Mana bisa aku menjauhinya begitu saja!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Lisanna. Aku mau pulang, bye!"

Apa Natsu marah? Lisanna sempat merasa khawatir, mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke depannya. Jangan sampai, masalah sekecil ini tumbuh jadi besar, dan merusak semuanya. Dia sadar, mencintai sang pemuda melebihi apa pun di dunia. Jika diminta menyerahkan nyawa, dia juga rela melakukannya. Selama tidak membahayakan Natsu, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

Sekarang ada dua wanita bodoh, yang mata hatinya telah dibutakan total oleh cinta.

 _Tahun baru, tanggal 3 Januari X792, hari Minggu…._

Kedekatan antara Luingi dan Lisanna semakin terlihat jelas. Namun, rencananya sedikit mengalami kegagalan di penghujung. Hubungan kedua insan seumur jagung muda tersebut tidaklah hancur, justru semakin erat dari hari ke hari. Siapa sangka, ternyata sulit sekali memisahkan mereka. Natsu memang serius mencintai si 'kupu-kupu malam'. Mau tidak mau, Luingi dipaksa melanjutkan ke rencana B. Dimana jika tidak berhasil seratus persen, dia harus melupakan Natsu, dan memutuskan ikatan di cincin manis yang telah melingkar di jarinya satu tahun lalu.

"Selamat malam, Lisanna-chan. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kuil pukul sembilan nanti. Bisa?"

"Bersama Natsu juga, ya!"

"Hmm….baiklah. Aku tidak enak hati menganggu kalian jadinya"

"Untuk apa ragu? Kamu tau kan, Natsu itu orang baik-baik. Tetapi….ada satu hal yang mengusik pikiranku" cerita Lisanna yang mendadak sedih. Luingi berpura-pura peduli, memasang telinganya yang siap mendengarkan

"Biar aku tebak, karena Dragneel-san belum memutuskan Heartfilia-san?"

"Yap, tebakanmu benar, Luingi-chan. Natsu mengeluh, dia tidak bisa menemukan Heartfilia-san dimana pun. Saat bertanya ke paman dan tante, mereka berkata Heartfilia-san akhir-akhir ini sering pulang larut malam. Kalau ditanya balik kenapa, alasannya tidak jelas" ujar Lisanna panjang lebar, yang dibalas Luingi dengan mangut-mangut tanda mengerti

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku ingin bersiap-siap pergi ke kuil"

"Baiklah, aku juga"

Panggilan berakhir di menit ke tiga. Kembali Luingi memakai kimono berwarna merah, yang selalu dikenakan dua minggu terakhir. Seorang wanita separuh baya memasuki kamarnya. Duduk di atas ranjang tanpa meminta izin atau menunggu diminta. Lagi-lagi topeng kucing ikut menempel di wajahnya, membuat rasa penasaran sang ibu tak dapat ditunda lebih lama. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh putri tunggal Heartfilia? Dia sibuk sekali.

"Sayang. Kenapa setiap kali keluar jalan-jalan, kamu menutup wajah dengan topeng kucing?"

"Sssttt! Ini rahasia, Bu! Aku pergi dulu" pamit Lucy hendak keluar kamar. Di ambang pintu, ibunya kembali mencegat langkah kaki putrinya sampai terhenti. Mana puas, hanya diberi jawaban abstrak sejuta teka-teki semacam itu?

"Natsu mencarimu terus dari kemarin. Tidak ingin menemuinya?" ya ampun, dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan kenapa harus yang satu ini? Lucy enggan memberitau, perihal rencana gila yang telah menguras banyak waktu dan tenganya. Bisa gawat jika terbongkar!

"Menemui si tukang selingkuh, apa ada gunanya?" sindir Lucy yang beranjak pergi. Dia keceplosan saat mengatakan 'si tukang selingkuh'. Siapa lagi yang dimaksud kalau bukan Natsu?

 _Drrrtt…drttt…._

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Kami menunggumu di depan kuil. Cepatlah datang sebelum ramai. –Salam manis Lisanna-._

SMS singkat yang menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak satu menit. Luingi menekan tombol hapus di ujung kanan layar ponsel, dan mempercepat jalan. Tak lupa memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas kecil, yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya kemana-mana. Memang kamu artis, apa? Aku tidak butuh salam manis dari perusak hubungan orang! Lambaian tangan Lisanna yang mencolok banyak menarik perhatian. Pengunjung sekitar. Kode kampungan, apa tidak ada yang lebih keren?

"Telat! Aku dan Natsu sudah berada di sini, sejak dua puluh menit lalu" laporanmu ditolak mentah-mentah, Lisanna. Luingi memasang senyum tulus yang mengisyaratkan 'dia minta maaf atas keterlambatannya'

"Topeng kucing itu benar-benar kesukaanmu, ya?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Dragneel-san? Ini adalah pemberian almahrum kakakku, wajar kan jika aku menyayanginya?"

"Ahahaha, ya, tidak aneh kok. Ayo berdoa di kuil. Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan sebentar, mau?"

"Ide yang bagus, Sayang!"

Berhentilah berlagak sok manis di depan tunanganku! Teriak Luingi yang masih terlihat tenang, padahal hatinya was-was bukan main. Usai menepuk tangan dan membunyikan lonceng, masing-masing dari mereka melantukan doa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Isi antara satu dengan yang lain pastinya berbeda. Kira-kira, apa yang dipanjatkan Luingi? Dia hanya memohon, agar rencananya berhasil sehingga Natsu bisa direbut kembali.

"Lisanna-chan, apa kamu mau menemaniku pergi ke toilet? Di sini ramai sekali, aku takut tersesat"

"Tunggulah di sini, Natsu. Kami tidak lama" ucap Lisanna berusaha menyakinkan. Keraguan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya yang tidak tenang. Ya, biarlah, selama Luingi bertingkah normal

"Awas, jangan sampai tersesat!" teriak Natsu sebelum mereka berdua ditelan keramaian. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, dia memutuskan berkeliling sebentar di tempat penjualan jimat. Sekalian membeli jangung bakar kesukaan Lisanna

 _Di toilet…._

Hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit, Luingi sudah keluar dan Lisanna langsung mengajaknya mencari Natsu. Namun, belum sempat melangkahkah kaki, si topeng kucing berkata 'dia kehilangan tas kecilnya ketika digantung di depan pintu toilet'. Merasa tidak tega, dia memutuskan angkat tangan supaya lebih cepat ditemukan. Luingi tersenyum mendengarnya. Rencana B pun bisa dilaksanakan sekarang. Semoga saja tidak ada penganggu.

"Cobalah pergi ke gudang. Mungkin tas kecilku terjebak di sana" tempat yang strategis guna meyembunyikan barang, pikir Lisanna segera bergerak ke arah barat. Diam-diam diikuti Luingi yang memancarkan aura jahat tersembunyi

Gudang bobrok tempat petugas menyimpan alat kebersihan, diperhatikan Lisanna dari ujung ke ujung. Dimana, ya, si pencuri menyembunyikan tas kecil Luingi? Alas sepatunya menimbulkan bunyi keriat-keriut yang mengerikan. Pasti mengerikan kalau sampai roboh! Dia menyelusuri tumpukan kardus berkas, membuka isinya satu per satu yang lumayan melelahkan. Perkiraan Luingi salah total, Lisanna memutuskan pergi dan mencari ke daerah lain.

 _BLAMMM!_

Pintu yang awalnya terbuka tiba-tiba terbanting keras. Membuat bulu kuduk Lisanna merinding ketakutan. Pasti karena angin yang berhembus kencang, terkanya menenangkan diri sendiri. Ingatlah, hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu tidak ada! Seseorang datang dari arah belakang. Menghilang secepat kilat sewaktu Lisanna menengok gemetar. Kedua bahunya ditepuk pelan, dia berteriak menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya yang bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Mengagetkan sang pengutit sampai terjatuh menabrak lantai.

"Luingi-chan? Ya ampun, jangan menakutiku seperti itu" canda Lisanna tertawa pelan. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar, ekspresi temannya itu tidaklah terlihat biasa, bahkan amat sangat aneh

"Ano….apa kau baik-baik saja, Luingi-chan?"

"SIALAN KAU KEPARAT! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEKAT GENDANG TELINGAKU!" bentak Luingi mendorong Lisanna hingga terpojok ke tembok gudang. Di sana begitu gelap, mau melihat pun iris hitamnya kesulitan

"Maafkan aku Luingi-chan. Kenapa kamu sangat marah?"

"KARENA TERIAKANMU ITU KEDUA TELINGAKU TULI SEKARANG! Akan tetapi, jangan pernah remehkan pengelihatanku!"

Pisau tajam dilayangkan acak, menusuk bahu Lisanna dalam yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Erangan kesakitannya membuat tawa Luingi meledak, seperti kemarin. Raut yandere pun diperlihatkan total, dari topeng kucing yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya. Dia mencongkel bola mata Lisanna sadis, memaksa wanita bermarga Strauss itu menelan kenyataan pahit yang menderanya kini. Orang yang selama ini dianggap teman, ternyata adalah pembunuh kejam bertopeng kucing.

"Bola matamu indah sekali, Lisanna-chan. Pasti mahal jika dijual" ucap Luingi seraya menikmati setiap jilatan, yang dilakukan lidahnya sampai meneteskan air liur. Lisanna tambah kaku, dia tidak bisa kabur atau melawan

"Jawab aku, Luingi-chan. Kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku?!"

"Hah, Luingi? Siapa dia? Nama asliku Lucy Heartfilia, DAN AKU ADALAH, ORANG YANG SELAMA INI KAU SAKITI TERANG-TERANGAN. DASAR BAJINGAN TAK BEROTAK!"

"Heartfilia….san?"

"Kaget, ya? Wajar saja sih. Aktingku memang sangat bagus, sampai-sampai bisa membodohi kalian, yang dua minggu ini menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran dariku. Baiklah, kita akhiri saja, aku mulai bosan" balas Lucy datar berbalik badan. Memegang erat pisau di genggamannya yang ditodongkan ke pucuk kepala Lisanna

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan lakukan!" pintanya meraung-raung. Air mata yang berjatuhan tidak membuat Lucy iba. Justru tambah ingin, menyiksa Lisanna sampai ajal jemput. Menguliti kaki dan tangannya juga terdengar menarik. Tetapi, waktu yang dimiliki sangatlah terbatas. Dia harus mati secepat mungkin

"Jika tidak ada….MAKA KATAKANLAH SAMPAI JUMPA KEPADA DUNIA, NATSU DAN LUINGI YANG KAMU SAYANGI ITU!"

 _Preccck….!_

 _SLASH!_

Kepala Lisanna terputus dari badan atasnya. Memercikkan darah segar di setiap ruas tembok. Tawa Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi, dia membersihkan mayat serta cairan merah itu sekejap mata. Teriakan Lisanna pasti mengundang perhatian banyak orang, walau daerah di sekitar sana amatlah sepi. Kimono merah berbau besi (karena ternodai darah), digantikan dengan warna pink yang selama ini identik dengan seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dia meyembunyikan tas ransel di belakang tong sampah, salah satu bilik toilet, supaya bisa berganti pakaian setelah melaksanakan rencana B yang sukses besar.

"Selamat malam, Natsu sayang" tanpa perlu mencari kesana-kemari, Lucy dapat menemukan tunangannya yang dilanda kebingungan. Menyadari Lisanna dan Luingi tak kunjung datang menampakkan batang hidung

"Lucy?!" seru Natsu kaget setengah mati. Memuntahkan kopi hangat yang nyaris mencapai kerongkongannya

"Seperti melihat hantu saja. Aku kan tunanganmu"

"Dimana Lisanna dan Luingi?"

"Eh, mereka berdua itu siapa, ya? Kalau Lisanna mungkin aku mengenalnya, dia itu selingkuhanmu, bukan?" tanya Lucy dengan nada gembira penuh ketulusan. Dia puas, mampu menyingkirkan saingan cinta yang beberapa pekan terakhir berangsur-angsur merusak hubungannya

Wajah Natsu pucat pasi, mengetahui bahwa sang tunangan telah membongkar hubungan terlarangnya, dengan seorang wanita lain bermarga Strauss. Dia bertekuk lutut tepat di depan Lucy, lemas sampai tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun. Natsu dipaksa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Natsu dipaksa mempercayai fakta-fakta mengejutkan di luar perkiaraannya.

Dan tiga hari kemudian. Muncullah berita di meda massa bertajuk 'telah ditemukan, kepala yang membusuk di dalam gudang bobrok'. Kemarin malam, pukul sebelas.

 _Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu…._

Polisi masih menyelidiki, siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan sadis itu. Mereka sangat disulitkan, karena tidak ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan secara langsung, proses dari kejadian tersebut. Sekilas Lucy menonton acara berita di televisi kantor. Berita yang mengegerkan Magnolia seminggu terakhir. Dia meminta sekretaris pribadinya untuk mengatur jadwal rapat, sedangkan Lucy pergi ke apartemen Natsu untuk menghiburnya yang frustasi.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Natsu, aku datang membawakan sup krim kesukaanmu. Ayo dimakan selagi hangat"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak lapar, Lucy. Taruh saja di dapur" perintah Natsu lesu, ibarat orang yang belum makan tiga hari berturut-turut. Onyx yang selalu dikaguminya mendadak gelap, tidak lagi berbinar walau diterpa sinar lampu sekali pun. Dia terus meringkuk di pojokan, mengutuk nasib sial yang menimpa Lisanna

"Hey, kenapa kamu mencintai Lisanna? Apa dia lebih baik dariku dalam segi fisik? Atau apa? Beritau aku, apa yang kamu rasakan tentangnya, Natsu"

"Dia…dia….aku hanya merasa, Lisanna cewek yang baik. Tetapi, aku rasa bukan seperti itu. Entahlah, sulit sekali menjelaskannya"

"Pasti kamu tidak tau. Kalau Strauss-san adalah mantan kupu-kupu malam"

"Ba-bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya?" suara Natsu terdengar bergetar. Dia dibuat gila oleh pernyataan Lucy barusan

"Aku melakukan penyelidikan tiga minggu lalu. Jika kamu tidak percaya, lihat saja sprei putih yang kalian gunakan untuk bercumbu. Apa ada noda darahnya?"

 _DEG!_

Jantung Natsu serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Rasa sakit menjalari seluruh jiwa dan raganya yang rusak parah. Lucy merangkul tubuh sang tunangan seerat mungkin, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya pergi ke manapun. Walau mental Natsu, hancur berkeping-keping diserang segudang pengalaman buruk. Asalkan Lucy bisa menjadi yang pertama, terakhir dan segalanya bagi pemuda itu, maka dia percaya, pasti mampu memulihkan kondisi Natsu balik ke titik normal.

Namun, belum lama memantapkan tekad, Lucy kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Natsu seorang diri yang semakin terjerumus ke dalam sisi negatif.

"Lagi-lagi Heartfilia-san berbicara sendirian. Aku merasa kasihan padanya" gosip seorang suster yang melewati kamar nomor 707. Tempat Lucy dirawat intensif setelah menderita luka parah terutama di bagian wajah, bahkan matanya buta sekarang

"Ya, kasihan sekali!"

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Natsu? Kondisiku sekarang tidaklah seburuk dugaanmu. Perban putih membuatku jadi seperti mumi? Kamu pikir ini halloween apa? Hahaha….!" mereka tidak tau, bahwa ada seseorang dibalik pintu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lucy. Siapa dia? Kalau dijawab Lisanna, maka kenapa?

Karena Lucy, tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia telah membunuh Natsu menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Tamat

A/N : Semoga bisa bikin kamu terkejut, ya! RnR please?


End file.
